El Fantasma de Hogwarts
by muminSarita
Summary: Si juntas la imaginación de un romántico fan de EL FANTASMA DE LA ÓPERA y la de una escritora de fics de Harry Potter, obtienes este fic lleno de romance, locura, música, locura, amor, más locura, humor y ¿ya dije locura? Lean y dejen reviews!
1. SOMBRAS EN HOGWARTS

Holas! sólo para recordar que esto lo publico sin fines de lucro y que todos los personajes y escenarios le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

El viernes, estábamos mi amigo Víctor Hugo (Vitoreh) y yo al borde de un profundo sueño mientras la doctora Alcaraz daba clase, le propuse a Vitoreh escribir un fic mientras tanto, el eligió la pareja y yo el título, aquí esta el resultado, que más que el primer capítulo, es la introducción.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para des-aburrirse de la clase fisiología y evitar dormirse**

**muminSarita y Vitoreh**

**presentan:**

**Una versión bizarra del Fantasma de la Ópera,**

"**EL FANTASMA DE HOGWARTS"**

El castillo se llenaba de chacoteos, la llegada de la primera nevada anunciaba para todos que las vacaciones se aproximaban, aunque para Hermione, significaba molestia por tanto ruido, por eso estudiaba por las noches, cuando había tranquilidad.

Hermione notó la escasez de leña en la chimenea cuando sintió frío en sus tobillos, se puso de pie y notó una sombra al fondo de la sala, cerca de una de las mesas, mientras colocaba más leña, pensaba en aquella sombra que no lograba reconocer.

"Alguno de primero" pensó la prefecta, los chicos recién ingresados, solían esconderse de ella y tomarle el pelo desde que los había acusado con McGonagal por alborotar; sin darle importancia terminó con la leña y recuperó su lectura.

Fue entonces, cuando una melodía oscura lleno sus oídos, sin dudarlo dirigió su mirada a la esquina acusando en su mente a aquel "espectro" de tal hecho pues aquella melodía le resultaba familiar aunque un tanto desagradable, la luz era escasa en la sala común y no lograba ver nada en la esquina. Decidió pausar otra vez su lectura, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la esquina, cuando llegó ¡sorpresa! no había nadie.

Consulto su reloj, las 3:30am "¡la lectura me absorbió!" pensó, la melodía seguía resonando en sus oídos, pero ya no se le ocurría de dónde más se podía estar originando.

Casi sale disparada cuando se giró y descubrió que "alguien" estaba sentado ocupando el lugar del que acababa de levantarse, pero su valor Gryffindor la ayudó a sobreponerse, se acercó y descubrió a Ron con su pijama roja y cara de sueño.

--¿Todavía aquí?—bostezó

--Para tu información, soy prefecta y me puedo quedar aquí el tiempo que quiera—respondió un tanto nerviosa

--¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto el pelirrojo, viendo que su amiga se encontraba pálida--¿Todo bien?

--¿A qué hora llegaste aquí Ron?—preguntó Hermione imaginándose que él que ría asustarla

--Mientras mirabas ese muro—dijo tranquilo--¿Qué tenía¿Arañas?

--Es que…--dudó la chica—creí ver algo

--¿Algo¿Qué cosa Hermione?—preguntó levantándose

--No… ¡no lo entendería Ron! mejor retírate a dormir

--¡Lo haré Hermione por que hoy no quiero pelear conti…--Ron vio una sombra cerca de las escaleras de los dormitorios.

Hermione giró la cabeza y también lo vio, la melodía nuevamente surgió en sus oídos.

--¿Ron¿Escuchas eso?

Pero cuando volteó a donde había estado…Ron ya no estaba!!

La sombra pareció extenderle la mano hasta tocarle el hombro

--Buenas noches—saludó Neville con voz inocente

--¡Neville!—Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, abrió los ojos completamente y tomo a Neville por los hombros sacudiéndolo--¡Neville¿Tú escuchaste?

--¿Qué?

--Esa extraña canción…hace sólo unos segundos

--Ehmmm… ¿esta?—y Neville interpretó una parte de aquella melodía

--¿¿¿Eres tú???

--Si—reconoció Neville sonrojándose—ensayo una obra muggle de música que Dean Thomas me regalo

--¡¡¡No sabía que cantabas!!!

--Bueno, los hago por la noche por que me avergüenzo frente a todos y así…

--¿Has visto a Ron?—interrumpió la prefecta sorpresivamente

Neville negó con la cabeza, se entristeció un poco, era sabido por todos los Griffindors que, aunque se negaran a aceptarlo, Ron y Hermione sentían algo uno por otro desde que se conocían. Lo que no sabían, era que el también sentía algo por la castaña.

--¿No?—Hermione por fin soltó los hombros de neville y caminó hasta su mesa, recogió sus libros y miró al chico--…es que, estaba aquí hace un momento.

--No lo he vito—repitió Neville frotándose los ojos

--No…no importa—dijo Hermione recuperándose—Hasta mañana y suerte con tu obra…vas bien—se despidió pensando que al otro día ahorcaría a Ron a primera hora.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para que vean lo que hacemos mientras se supone que estamos aprendiendo fisiología del gasto cardíaco xD.


	2. GUIANDOTE A MI

Siiiii!!! Victor Hugo y yo estamos de vuelta con este nuevo capítulo, jeje, tardamos mucho pero ya esta. Lo que paso fue que la ultima escena no quedaba y luego con lo de mi máquina me he tardado en subirlo. Pero ya esta.

Gracias a todos por tomarse un tiempo para leer y un reconocimiento especial a los que tuvieron la entereza para llegar al segundo capítulo jeje...¡disfruténlo!

**Para continuar esta romántica historia**

**y procurando hacer algo productivo (en vez de dormir) en clase de farmacología.**

**muminSarita Y Vitoreh presentan:**

**EL FANTASMA DE HOGWARTS**

**Capítulo II. GUIANDOTE A MI**

**"""""""""""""**

El sol acarició las mejillas de una cansada chica que se dio vuelta para proteger a sus ojos y busco volver a dormir.

--¡Hermine despierta!—era Parvati Patil quien gritaba y agitaba frenéticamente a la castaña--¡Tienes que ver esto!

Hermione, que conocía a Parvati y sabía de su gusto por armar revuelo por cualquier cosita se sentó perezosamente en la cama --¿qué pasa? preguntó frotándose los ojos

--¡Apúrate Hermione!—la morena la cogia del cuello de su pijama--¡Te quieren culpar de lo que pasa!

--¿Qué?—Hermione se apuró a ponerse la bata alterándose un poco por la actitud de su compañera de cuarto--¿Pero qué dices?

Las dos chicas bajaron rápidamente a la sala común, donde los chicos formaban un tumulto frente a la esquina en la que Hermione había visto a la sombra la noche anterior.

--¡Ron!—le gritó al pelirrojo que trataba de pasar a través de la multitud

--Hermione—dijo el volviéndose hacia ella—dicen que estuviste aquí anoche hasta tarde

--Así es Ron¡Tu me viste!—le espeto molesta

--¿Yo¿De qué hablas Hermione?—Ron negaba con la cabeza—ayer me fui a dormir temprano, la última vez que te vi estabas en el pasillo.

Hermione no respondió, le dedico al pelirrojo una mirada asesina y luego se fue a ver lo que pasaba dentro del tumulto de gente, lo que vio, en definitiva no lo esperaba, se trataba de Neville.

Pero estaba petrificado, y en su mano derecha sostenía una mascara blanca que parecía haber sido diseñada para cubrir solo la mitad de la cara.

--¡Hermione!—la chica volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Harry--¿Sabes que esta pasando?

--No, no tengo ni idea—admitió la prefecta y Harry noto una palidez anormal en su tez

--¿Estas bien?—le preguntó Ron con calma

--¿Pero que rayos hacen todos aquí?—gritó Hermione tratando de disimular su asombro--¡Ron¡Eres prefecto¿Qué esperas para traer a Mc Gonagall¡Y ustedes!—gritó señalando a dos chicos de segundo a los que asustó más que la imagen de Neville a ella--¡Traigan a madame Pomfrey!

Los dos de segundo salieron corriendo de la sala común al mismo tiempo que Hermione, ya con su color normal, se plantaba frente a Ron con la cara tan roja como el cabello de este.

--He…je…herm…este…

--¡Cállate Ronald Weasley!—le gruñó--¿Cuándo será el día que lo hagas bien de prefecto?

Ron no respondió, su rostro nervioso lo sustituyó uno ligeramente triste, se limitó a mirar a Hermione.

--¡Y ustedes!—grito de pronto a Harry y Ginny que ya estaban encaminándose a la salida--¡Vuelvan aquí!

Y junto con Harry y Ginny, entro la profesora Mc Gonagall, y Ron cambió otra vez su expresión guiñándole un ojo a Hermione como diciendo "Si, yo la llamé ¿Así o más eficiente?"

--¿Pero qué pasa aquí?—se escuchó la voz de la jefa de casa--¿Señorita Granger?

--Neville fue petrificado profesora, nadie sabe nada

--Pero… ¿cómo? Llévenlo inmediatamente a la enfermería, tu y tú—dijo señalando a dos de quinto año--y también tu Potter, el chico luce pesado.

--Si profesora

Harry se acerco sigiloso a la profesora.--¿Cree que haya sido Voldemort?

--¡Potter!—McGonagall se veía indignada-- ¡No alarmes a los alumnos¡Sólo has lo que te digo!

Cuando casi todas las personas salieron de la sala común, Hermione recordó que era tarde y no se había vestido.

De vuelta en su habitación, Hermione se sentía revuelta en dudas, se puso la túnica del colegio y se mezo un poco el cabello, ya iba a salir cuando algo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que usaba Lavender llamó su atención.

A sus oídos llegó una de las melodías de la noche anterior, estuvo segura que no podía ser Neville, la voz le pertenecía a un hombre maduro…

_Ven a mi…ángel de música _

_Ven a mi_

Hermione se fijó en el espejo, en el reflejo se encontró a ella misma en un vestido blanco del siglo XVIII, llevaba en cabello suelto pero ordenado, al verse a sí misma notó que en realidad llevaba puesto el uniforme y que su cabello estaba muy lejos del orden, se acerco un poco más al espejo cuando escuchó el abrir de la puerta, era nuevamente Parvati.

--¿Ya? Harry y Ron te esperan abajo¡deprisa! al paso que vamos no alcanzamos desayuno

--Ya…ya voy—murmuró la prefecta y siguió a Parvati fuera de la habitación mirando de reojo al espejo, el cual ahora le devolvía su reflejo de siempre.

Para el trío de oro, el desayuno fue incomodo, Harry y Ron solo intercambiaban miradas dudosas de vez en cuando, preguntándose qué era lo que ocurría con su amiga.

Hermione desayunaba en silencio, ni Harry ni Ron le decían nada, la observaban comer de su plato de fruta.

--¿Qué?—pregunto molesta por las miradas mientras caminaban a la mazmorra

--¿Nos lo va a decir?—le cuestiono Harry--¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

--No me pasa nada—dijo firmemente, aunque en su interior se daba cuenta que por lo menos Harry lo debía saber—sólo pensaba que más tarde debemos visitar a Neville—agregó por la mirada preocupada que sus amigos le daban.

Harry supo que lo que le pasara a Hermione, no tardaría en hacerla estallar nuevamente a gritos como en la sala común cuando vio a los Slytherin formar el acostumbrado corro de cuando se enteraban de algo que echarles en contra.

--¡Pelos de escoba!—chilló Pansy Parkinson--¡Por favor no me hagas nada!—ella y su grupo estallaron en risas

--He oído que atacaste a un sangre limpia Granger ¿resentimiento?—se burlo Blaise Zabini

Cuando los Slytherin los molestaban, Hermione era la mejor en ignorarlos, pero en esa mañana no estaba de humor

--Los sangre sucias no son bienvenidos en nuestro bando—dijo desde las sombras una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Harry vio con horror como Hermione perdía el control de si misma y levantaba su varita hacia Draco Malfoy, dueño de la voz.

--¡Hermione¡Espera!

--¿Qué pasa Granger?—desafió Malfoy como pocas veces a Hermione. Tarde comprendió la Griffindor que se debía a que tenía a Snape detrás de sí.

--¿Amenazando compañero Granger?—dijo sarcástico y Hermione comprobó asustada y más fuera de si que antes que venía acompañado de Mc Gonagall

--Quince puntos menos—dijo la profesora y luego se retiro, en una actitud ciertamente extraña, Snape se fue con ella

Draco se retiraba riendo por lo bajo, mientras la chica completamente ruborizada y llena de rabia era sujetada por Harry y Ron.

Los dos se asustaron un poco cuando Hermione perdió todo el tono rojo adquirido hasta llegar a una palidez de enferma

"_Bravo! Bravo! Bravísimo!!!!!"_

--¿Escuchan?—les pregunto a sus amigos

--¿Qué cosa Hermione?

--Esa voz

--¿Cuál voz?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo los chicos

Ella se horrorizo al entender que esa voz solo la escuchaba ella…le sonaba un poco familiar…ahí estaba otra vez. Se soltó de Harry y Ron que solo la vieron irse corriendo por el pasillo.

--Déjala Ron—le dijo Harry al pelirrojo evitando que este la siguiera

--¿Qué?

--Creo que su orgullo esta herido y ya sabes como se pone

--¿Entonces no debemos buscarla?

--No…no—murmuró Harry al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos—mejor entramos a clases, creo que necesita un ratito a solas.

Y sin dar más importancia se metieron a la mazmorra para su clase de pociones.

Hermione corría hacía la biblioteca, la señora Pince no le hecho buenos ojos por que sabía que debería haber estado en clases, pero a la joven no le importo, en su mente sólo existían el eco de aquella voz y una idea "tiene que haber una explicación".

"Desordenes juveniles" "El eco interior de Merlín" "La otra identidad: la conciencia de los magos" "Escucha tu voz interior" "Voces del más allá" "Descifre su mensaje interior en tres sencillos encantamientos"

--¡Nada!—suspiró al cabo de dos horas de frenética búsqueda, cuando ya los volúmenes le ocultaban la cabeza.

"_Ven a mi…ángel de música"_

Pensó en que Harry una vez había escuchado al basilisco, sólo el lo escuchaba por que entendía pársel ¿Y si ella podía hablar con alguna criatura? "¡Ridículo!"

--¡Neville!—recordó después de un momento que el chico seguía en la enfermería cuando pensó que la primera voz que escucho parecía haber provenido de él—No, no puede ser Neville—decidió pasar a visitarlo cuando en su camino se volvió a topar con McGonagall

--Señorita Granger—empezó la profesora seriamente--¿Qué significa su ausencia en clases hoy?

--Es que…--Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas—fui a la biblioteca y ahí se me paso el tiempo

--Es usted prefecta, no debe dar tan mal ejemplo a sus compañeros

Hermione levanto la mirada y la jefa de su casa alcanzo a percibir la maraña de confusión que era la mente de la joven

--¿Hay algo de lo que quiera hablar señorita Granger?

--No—respondió Hermione negando con la cabeza

--Entonces vaya a clases—sentenció McGonaggal

--Si

Pero Hermione no asistió a la siguiente clase, camino con desánimo por el castillo hasta la enfermería, al entrar vio a Neville petrificado en una cama próxima, en la mesita del chico aún no había dulces o arreglos florales como cuando algún jugador de quidich se lastimaba, con su varita consujo un ramito y lo deposito en la mesita.

Se dio cuenta de que Neville todavía sostenía la extraña mascara en su mano derecha, iba a examinarla más de cerca cuando Madam Pomfrey entro a la habitación.

--Pobre chico—Hermione miro a la enfermera del colegio con preocupación—No podemos hacer nada por él—explicó

--¿No¿Cómo que no¿Por qué? –Hermione nu8nca había oído a la enfermera decir nada como eso

--No por ahora, no tenemos mandrágoras en el colegio—suspiró—Habrá que conseguirlas y luego esperar a que maduren lo suficiente

Madam Hoch entró en ese momento con una chica que lanzaba horribles quejidos, aparentemente se había caído de su escoba, madam Pomfrey se fue a atenderla mientras Hermione se sumía en sus pensamientos observando a Neville.

--¡Hermione!—la voz de Ron la devolvió a la realidad--¡Al fin te encontramos!

--¿Has estado sola todo el día?—pregunto Harry acercándose--¿Te sientes mejor?

--Si—mintió Hermione—aunque no conseguí mucho

--¿Conseguir¿Qué andabas buscando Hermione?—pregunto curioso Harry

Y como si el comportamiento de Hermione no hubiera sido ya suficientemente extraño, en cuanto la idea cruzó por su mente, lo dijo.

--Vamos con Hagrid—dijo simplemente en lugar de responder a la pregunta de Harry

--¿Hagrid?—pregunto un Ron sorprendido--¿Es que se te ha perdido alguna criatura desagradable con el?

"Tal vez" pensó Hermione

--No tonto, pero le prometimos ir a visitarlo de vez en cuando ¡Seguro que nos extraña!

--¡Cierto¡Vamos!—dijo Harry. Y los tres jóvenes salieron del castillo rumbo a la cabaña de su amigo.

""""""""""

Hagrid iba volviendo del bosque prohibido cuando vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione acercarse, los saludo alegremente pero para extrañeza de los muchachos, se disculpo por encontrarse ocupado y se metió a su cabaña sin más.

--¡Oh¡Ya veo como nos extraña!—dijo Ron con sorna

--¡Cállate Ron!—tajo la chica acercándose a la ventana de la cabaña y buscando una rendija en la cortina

--¡Hermione deja de espiar a Hagrid!—le ordenó Harry

--¡No lo espío!—Hermione se ruborizó—solo me aseguro de que este bien…quiero saber qué cosa lo tiene tan ocupado ¿Qué tal si se mete en problemas?

--Pues yo no tengo interés en lo que sea que tenga ahí—comento Ron

--Pues yo si, si nos ha permitido ver a Norberto y otras cosas peligrosas… ¿Por qué esta vez no?

--Es cierto—dijo Harry reflexionando--¿Qué podrá ser?

"Alguna criatura que habla solo con los hijos de dentistas muggles?" se preguntaba Hermione

--Quizá sea algo grave y no quiere involucrarnos—decía Harry frotándose la cabeza como tratando de pensar

--No…--murmuró Hermione, pensando—no, se veía alegre

--Bueno quizá nos tiene sorpresa—argumentó Ron despreocupado a diferencia de sus amigos—Lo que sea mejor venimos más tarde, tengo hambre y si no nos apuramos nos perdemos la comida

Harry y Ron empezaron a caminar de regreso al castillo, Hermione bufó, la comida había sido más importante para los dos que lo que le pasara a Hagrid, resignada los alcanzo y volvió con ellos al castillo.

En el gran comedor, los alumnos, en especial los de Slytherin seguían con sus rumores, esta vez los chicos no lo tomaron en cuenta, simplemente se sentaron a comer.

--Hola Harry—saludo Angelina—Ron, Hermione

--Hola—contestaron indiferentes

--Mañana hay entrenamiento chicos—dijo dirigiéndose a Hrry y a Ron—Espero verlos ahí

--Ahí estaremos—respondió Harry por los dos por que Ron ya tenía la boca llena de puré

--Perfecto, entonces nos vemos

La comida fue silenciosa para los tres amigos, hasta que Hermione se levantó y les alcanzo a Ron y Harry copas con postre, que ese día consistía en helado de moka

--¿Saben?—dijo Ron repentinamente—creo que ha sido un Slytherin

Harry y Hermione levantaron la vista de su copa y miraron al pelirrojo esperando a que dijera más.

--Tuvo que ser así ¿O cómo explicas que se hayan enterado tan pronto de lo que le pasó a Neville?

--Pero—Hermione estaba confusa, pero su mente seguía siendo incisiva—Si Neville estaba en la sala común de Griffindor es imposible que ellos…

--¿Y si tuvieran la contraseña?—intervino Harry

--No—refutó la chica—yo creo simplemente que los chismes corren muy rápido en Hogwarts

Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas

--Alguno debió contarles—terminó Hermione con un suspiro y volvió la vista a su postre

--Hermione—la llamó Ron ¿Te encuentras bien?

--Si—respondió secamente la chica

--Me preocupas—admitió Ron—es que… tu siempre…pues ignoras a las serpientes –miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin—y…entonces…tu reacción de hoy

--Lo siento—se disculpo ella—por todo lo de hoy…es que

--Esta bien Hermione—le dijo Harry

--Si—dijo Ron sonriéndole—entendemos que has estado presionada

--No Ron, yo de verdad lo siento, por gritarte cuando habías hecho tu trabajo bien y era yo la que…

--Ya esta bien Hermione—la interrumpió Ron y Harry notó como la tez de Hermione enrojecía—ya esta bien—repitió Ron casi en un susurro

Hermione sonreía, Ron también se enrojeció mirándola, no fue sino hasta que Harry tosió significativamente que ambos Grtiffindors se desviaron la mirada y dejaron de sonreírse…aunque el color de sus caras competía fácilmente con el del cabello de los Weasleys.

Harry evitó mirarlos para no desternillarse de risa y decidió darles tiempo a sus amigos…un día de esos se darían cuenta de lo que sentían.

""""""""""""""""

_¡Ven a mi ¡ángel de música¡Ven a mi ángel de música! _

Hermione volvió a escuchar esa voz cuando se encontraba con Harry y Ron en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, sin altererse, sin decirles una sola palabra a sus amigos, se puso de pie y se encamino a la salida, la mirada y el andar sereno.

--¿A dónde vas?—pregunto Ron

--¿Hermione?—la llamo Harry

--Creo que no escuchó—comento Ron cuando Hermione se perdió de vista—mejor esperamos a que regrese y nos diga a donde fue.

Hermione siguió caminando hasta su habitación, hasta el gran espejo, ahí estaba otra vez su reflejo vestida de blanco. En sus oídos, la misma melodía

"_¡Ven a mi ángel de música!"_

Y al tocar el espejo, una sensación de caída la lleno, la luz cegó sus ojos y entonces se encontró en lugar frío.

A su lado distinguió la silueta de un hombre muy alto, su espalda ancha cubierta por una capa negra, en la mano, el hombre sostenía una lámpara de petróleo, el hombre cantaba…

"_Los dos extraño dueto, hemos de hacer, y sobre ti obtengo mayor poder"_

Como si estuviera en trance, Hermione respondió el canto

"_Tu me has cantado a mi, y yo acudí,_

_La voz que yo escuché, se hizo verdad_

_Y sueño otra vez, para encontrar_

_Que el hombre que en murmuros me cantó, aquí esta"_

Hermione iba al lado de aquel hombre que le seguía cantando sobre el poder que tenía sobre ella, llegaron a una cueva que a su llegada se ilumino con cientos y cientos de velas y cirios, el hombre seguía cantándole a una joven que ya caía inconciente en sus brazos, luego la deposito en una cama con la forma de un cisne.

"…_deja a tu alma soñar con libertad…"_

Hermione se quedo envuelta en un profundo sueño, rodeada de oscuridad, oscuridad que ocultaba esa escena fúnebre, a la chica pálida y el hombre de pie a su lado…observándola.

"""""""""""""""""

En Hogwarts la noche había caído, Harry y Ron hablaban con cada chica que veían…diciéndole siempre lo mismo

"¿Has visto a Hermione¿Puedes decirle que la buscamos?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo? Ya lo leyeron ahora dejen que sepamos su opinión.

La crítica constructiva siempre es bien recibida.

Jeje, aquí algo para que se entretengan mientras actualizo las otras historias.


End file.
